Valentine for a rose
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Another one shot of valentine's day Amy gets a vskentine but it's not from SOnic. Shadow and Amy.


I do not own any of the characters here. Yeah it's a one shot, yes it's fluffy! I wrote this for valentines day . . . Oh I also don't own Shakespeare's Sonnets (though I did cheque and according to what I can find they are in public domain). Be nice I have dyslexia . . . I try okay!

Valentine for a Rose.

Amy lay in bed she let out a groan, today was the one day of the whole entire year which Amy Rose had come to hate with all of her being. It was valentines day. . .

Sure when she had been younger Amy had liked valentines day, she had spent most of them hoping and believing that before the day was out her hero Sonic would arrive and give her a romantic surprise but it never came to pass.

Over the years she had grown out of her love, well big crush on Sonic, the love that had come to replace it however had been a complete shock to her. Shadow . . . how on mobius (instead of earth) she had managed to fall in love with him was completely beyond Amy.

She let out a deep sigh, it had taken her a lot of courage to send Shadow a valentine this year, though Amy was pretty sure that he would have no idea what one was and that she wasn't likely to get one back. Still there was part of Amy that felt a little relived to have got some of the feelings she had for the jet black and ruby coloured hedgehog out of her system.

Another sigh followed the first, what made this valentines day even worse then any of the others before it, was the fact that Amy was going to be spending it all on her own, this year all her friends were wrapped up with plans of there own for valentines day.

Knuckles was taking rouge out to the theatre, Tails and Cream were going to a posh restaurant and as for Sonic who knew what he was up to or were he would be? Amy didn't begrudge her friends their happiness, far from it, she was happy for them, it was just some times Amy wished she could be as happy as they all were.

Amy clambered out of her bed, she organised her quills, setting her red head band amongst them, she slipped on her red dress and boots, once Amy was dressed she quietly padded down stairs. She got out a cup for tea, filled the kettle and switched it on. Whilst the water for the tea was boiling Amy went outside to get her post.

Amy brought her post in, she laid it on the kitchen table, then made tea, she brought her mug over to the table, carefully Amy set the cup down, she sat at the table and she began to open her post. Nothing unusual, bill, junk mail, and then right at the bottom of the pile was a hand written white envelope.

Am curiously opened the envelope, her eyes widened as she drew out a valentines day card it was very simple and sophisticated. It was white with a simple heart and rose design on the fount of it.

Her hands shaking Amy carefully opened the card and read to herself what she found written there.

To my beautiful Rose.

Since I cannot seem to find my own words to express the way you make me feel I shall use the words of Shakespeare. Sonnet number eight:

Music to hear, why hear'st thou music sadly?

Sweets with sweets war not, joy delights in joy.

Why lovest thou that which thou receivest not gladly,

Or else receivest with pleasure thine annoy?

If the true concord of well tuned sounds,

By unions married, do offend thine ear

They do but sweetly chide thee, who confounds

In singleness the parts that thou shouldst bare.

Mark how one string, sweet husband to another,

Strikes each in each by mutual ordering;

Resembling sire and child and happy mother.

Who, all in one, one pleasing note do sing:

Whose speechless song, being many seeming one,

Sings this to thee: 'Thou single wilt prove none.'

You are the song in my heart.

All my love your mysterious admirer.

Once she was done reading the card, Amy pinched herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming, no the pinch hurt a lot, so she certainly wasn't dreaming, some one had really sent her a valentine.

Amy read the card again, it was so beautiful and romantic, but who could have possibly have sent it to her?

A knock on the door, interrupted all of Amy;s thoughts, she lay the card on the table, got up and went to answer the door.

As she opened the door Amy's eyes went wide at who was standing there. "Shadow . . . What is it?" She asked nervously.

With out speaking Shadow handed Amy a leather bound book, carefully Amy took the book from him and looked down at the cover.

There was no title on the front of the book, just a gold floral pattern, Amy turned the book and looked closely at the spine of the book which read Shakespeare's Sonnets.

Amy's green eyes went wide, she looked up quickly, her eyes meeting Shadow's ruby ones, a look of shock and surprise in her eyes. A small and very mysterious smile slowly appeared on Shadows face and wordlessly he pointed back to the book Amy still held.

Confused by Shadows actions Amy looked back down at the book, she suddenly noticed a small book mark poking out of the book.

Amy opened the book at the page the book mark was placed in at, she instantly noticed that the marked page was sonnet number eight.

She gasped, once again her eyes flew to the dark hedgehogs face and Amy noticed that the small smile had grown a little.

Amy watched entranced, as still with out speaking Shadow lifted the book mark out of the book and then he held it out to her. Carefully Amy took the book mark from Shadow, written on the book mark was a simple message which Amy read out loud with out really thinking about it. "I love you Amy Rose be mine. Shadow."

Amy gasped with delight, she threw her arms round Shadow in a giant hug and held him close to her. "Oh Shadow. . ."

"Is that a yes then?" He asked Amy softly, his breath tickling her ear as he leant in to hug her back.

Amy drew black from him slightly, her arms stayed round Shadow, her eyes held his and she smiled slowly up at him. "I love you too Shadow, so of cause I will be yours. One question when . . . how did you?"

"Fall in love with you?" He asked for her, Amy simply nodded. "I'm not really sure, I just turned round one day and there it was. I hardly ever feel things like this, so once I had worked out what I was feeling there was no use me denying it. Besides which the valentine you sent me helped me to realise that sending you one myself was the right thing to have done."

"I didn't think you would know what one was? Wait how did you know it was from me?" Amy asked Shadow suddenly.

Shadow smiled slowly. "I asked Cream what all the fuss over February fourteenth was about and she told me. As for how I knew the card was from you . . . it smelt of your rose perfume."

Amy blushed slightly. "Oh I see."

Slowly Shadow lifted her chin up, Amy's eyes went wide, he leant down slowly and kissed her. Amy leant into the kiss and after a few moments Shadow broke the kiss, only to sweep Amy up off of her feat and carry her back into the house.


End file.
